


When Vulcans Lose Their Tempers

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Morgan could say anything Hotch was out of the booth, on the dance floor, and putting his body between Emily and any potential danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Vulcans Lose Their Tempers

**Author's Note:**

> Three years ago today I wrote my very first Criminal Minds fic, [**The Art of Holding On and Letting Go**](http://hotch-prentiss.livejournal.com/2501.html). I still love Hotch/Prentiss and while I don’t know if I have another three years in me, I still got something. This also happens to be Criminal Minds fic **#650!!!**

“You could just ask you know.” Morgan slipped into the booth across with his Unit Chief.

Hotch looked at him with his unreadable face as he sipped his bourbon on the rocks. He’d come out with them mostly because he was tired of saying no. He hated the looks they always gave him, like he was a lousy friend. He also knew they didn’t want to make him feel guilty for turning them down.

The truth of the matter was he could stand to have some fun. It wasn’t like he had anything to go home to but an empty condo. Hotch felt the walls were closing in on him…he needed a change. Coming to Absinthe on 80s Ladies Night was definitely a change.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Ask her to dance. She loves being out on the floor and she really looks good doing it.”

Morgan glanced back at Emily, JJ, and Penelope on the dance floor. They just wanted to let loose and have fun. Their excitement was infectious; men were coming from every corner to say hello and be close. Penelope was happy to be taken while JJ was still pretending she wasn’t.

Emily was free as a bird but no one caught her eye. She looked good tonight in her dark blue jeans and powder blue v-neck shell. Her hair was wavy; Morgan had no idea how she did that since it was straight at the office all day. He didn’t really wanna know…some mysteries were worth wondering about.

“I don’t like dancing.” Hotch replied. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not appropriate.”

“It’s a dance, Hotch. I've read the FBI Handbook from front to back, don’t look so shocked. Dancing is not forbidden. If it weren't I would've been dragged into the principal’s office years ago. Even Reid is out there getting his swerve on.”

“His what?” the Unit Chief raised his eyebrow.

“You know what I mean. You're too smart to pull off playing dumb.” Morgan looked back at the dance floor again. “Oh, here comes another one. This one looks eager.”

The two men watched the man as he approached Prentiss. She was dancing with JJ to _Church of the Poison Mind_. He was good looking; tall, a little buff, with a military haircut. He wanted to chat but Emily politely declined, going back to her friend. He tapped her shoulder, tried again.

This time he managed to get a smile out of her and a little more attention. Emily still declined though. Military man refused to hear it and this time Prentiss decided that blunt was the only way to be. Both Hotch and Morgan watched the guy’s face go from pleasant to unpleasant. Before Morgan could say anything Hotch was out of the booth, on the dance floor, and putting his body between Emily and any potential danger.

“Hotch…” she put her hand on his shoulder. “Everything is fine.”

“And that’s how it’s going to stay.” He replied calmly. Hotch was assessing the guy. There was little doubt he could take him but he was sure the guy didn’t think so. Hotch didn’t have to be a profiler to know that. The male ego was a brutal but rather transparent thing most of the time.

“Dude, you put your hands on me and there will be all kinds of problems.” The guy said.

“You’ve got what, two maybe three friends somewhere in the vicinity? Hotch asked. “They're primed and ready to beat the hell out of someone and figure it'll be me. None of that has to happen if you just walk away. The lady declined your offer for company. That’s the end of the story.”

“Says who?”

“Says me…and my friends.”

“Friends? Its looks like you're alone to me.” the guy smirked.

“Are you willing to place a bet on it?” Hotch asked.

He wasn’t stepping back; he wasn’t even blinking. JJ, Penelope, and Reid couldn’t believe what they were witnessing. Sure they knew Aaron Hotchner was super badass but this situation could turn on a dime. He didn’t seem at all concerned.

If he had to throw down then he would. Prentiss, Morgan, and Rossi were ready to take action if they had to. Emily literally had her hand on the small of Hotch’s back. Her fist held tight to his shirt. He could handle his temper but she had no idea what this guy might do to set him off.

“Whatever.” The guy rolled his eyes. “The bitch wasn’t worth it anyway.”

“What did you…?”

“Stop.” Emily held tighter to his shirt. “Its over, Hotch; don’t.”

“Let me go.”

“I don’t think I'm going to do that.”

The music went on around them but the DJ put on a slow song. People were grabbing partners for a little sway. Most of the BAU left the floor; Penelope took hold of Derek and they danced to _Faithfully_.

“Dance with me, Agent Hotchner.” Emily moved from behind him to in front of him.

“I don’t dance.” He replied.

“OK, you just stand there…I don’t mind.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I'm going to wrap my arms around you. I'm going to move my body close to yours. You're going to put your arms around my hips.” Hotch did as he was told, pulling her close until her breasts pressed against his chest.

“Now what do you do?” Hotch asked.

“I'm going to close my eyes, exhale, and enjoy the song. I've always loved Journey.”

“Me too.” He cleared his throat.

Emily smiled, feeling his arms tighten around her when she stroked the back of his head and down the nape of his neck.

“Don’t…” Hotch couldn’t even get the rest of the sentence out.

“Why not?”

“You know it’s hard to keep any semblance of control when you touch me there.”

“I read somewhere that the nape of the neck is one of the many Vulcan erogenous zones.” Emily whispered.

Unable to stop himself, Hotch threw his head back and laughed. It felt good in the pit of his stomach. Actually it felt good everywhere to do that. Who cared if everyone was probably staring at him now?

“Oh wait, I think that was in a fanfic. Nevermind.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Hotch replied. “It’s probably still true. The fans remember more than the writers anyway…you taught me that.”

“I love your laugh.” Emily said as the song ended and he moved away from her. The spell was broken; the moment over. He didn’t respond to her but a little smile moved over his serious face before he turned and went back to the table. A few minutes later, Emily was doing the same thing.

“I think its time to call it a night.” She said.

“Aww, c'mon Peaches; just one more hour.” Garcia replied. “We’ll get a couple of drinks and reenergize.”

“I had a wonderful time so I think I should end it on a good note.”

“How are you getting home?” Hotch asked. “You didn’t drive.”

“I considered walking, looked down at my heels, and figured I’d hop in a cab.”

“I can take you.”

“No,” Emily shook her head. “It’s out of your way, Hotch.”

“No its not.”

“Actually he only lives a few blocks from you now.” Dave said. “It’s a good idea, Emily, just in case that creep’s lurking around.”

“I can defend myself you know.” She replied.

“I know.” Dave said. “Hotch would be there to keep you from putting the guy in a coma.”

“Well, in that case…”

Emily rolled her eyes but accepted Hotch’s offer. Then she, JJ, and Garcia went to the bathroom.

“I thought you were gonna beat the hell out of that guy.” Morgan said.

“I was. He was out of line. This is why I don’t like coming out in the first place.”

“Don’t let jerks ruin your good time.” Dave said. “It was a good night other than that. The drinks flowed, the music played, and this place is full of beautiful women.”

“Amen.” Morgan held up his beer bottle. “I always enjoy ladies night.”

They came back from the bathroom and Emily said goodnight to her teammates. Hotch did the same before walking out a little behind her. When they turned the corner, he took her hand. Emily smiled when his fingers laced with hers.

“We’re caught if anyone is watching us.” She said.

Emily said it because it was something to say. She didn’t give a damn who found out. They were very discreet; Emily was sure the team didn’t know. Of course JJ was sure of the same thing. Hotch’s poker face was legendary though.

Even amongst the country’s top profilers it was difficult, at best, to read their Unit Chief. Sometimes Emily thought that despite decades of hiding her feelings in plain sight, everyone knew what went on beneath the surface of her skin. Morgan already called her on crushing on Hotch. She waved it off but he wasn’t the only one speculating.

“I don’t care.” Hotch held her hands to his lips.

“Mmm hmm.”

They didn’t say another thing about it. They walked up to Hotch’s truck and he opened the passenger side for her. She got in, leaning to unlock his door before strapping herself in. There was something so fantastic about that. Hotch couldn’t say what really but he loved it.

“Where to?” he asked, putting the key in the ignition.

“Somewhere my being naked won't draw too much attention.” Emily replied.

Hotch looked at her just for a moment. The thoughts and emotions radiating from her nearly knocked him backwards. It made him think of scary things like where she had been all of his life. Hotch closed his eyes, shook off the feeling, and started driving.

***

“I bet I could get naked out here. I could get as naked as a newborn and no one would know.”

“I would know.” Hotch replied, stroking her hair.

“You're supposed to know, silly…I'm getting naked for you.”

“Oh, well in that case…”

Emily laughed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. As Hotch deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved onto his back in the bed of the truck. Emily straddled him and the kisses continued. He’d drove out to one of their favorite places, a field just a few miles from Dulles International Airport.

There was nothing there but grass; there hadn't been anything there for as long as Hotch could remember. But when it was dark out it was one of the best spots for about 30 miles to see the stars. High trees kept the lights from Dulles mostly out of view. They shone brightly and the show was always spectacular. The only show better were the planes flying overhead.

They came and went all night. One was flying in as Hotch and Emily made out in the bed of his Chevy Silverado. It surprised her the first time he brought her out there. Aaron Hotchner wasn’t a public display of affection kind of guy. At least Emily never thought he was.

They were getting to know each other better though; much better. A dark field wasn’t public anyway. They could barely see their hands in front of them; the only light came from the sky. Emily might not have seen his hands but she felt them. That wasn’t all she felt.

“Em?”

“Hmm?” she nibbled on his earlobe.

“You're…”

“Yeah, sometimes I am.”

Hotch laughed, his hands moving down to cup her ass.

“I just wanted to bring you here tonight because I know how much you love it. It brings calm to both of us and I thought we could use it. What happened at Absinthe…”

“You don’t have to go there, Aaron.” Emily moved into his arms again, her head resting on his chest. Her hand rubbed his stomach.

“I would've done it for anyone on my team. I'm not saying that you're not special, I'm just…” Hotch sighed. “OK, I don’t know what I'm trying to say.”

“Don’t say anything. I don’t want to talk right now if you don’t mind. I want to make love. So, we either do that out here or you drive home very fast Agent Hotchner.”

“Up we go.” Hotch replied, grinning.

They sat up and he hopped out of the bed of the truck. Hotch helped Emily down, took their blanket, folded it, and put it in the backseat before Emily climbed into the front. Hotch got in too.

“Buckle up baby; I'm taking a shortcut.”

“Safety first.” Emily replied.

“I've got plenty of that back at my apartment.”

“Oh my God,” she covered her mouth and laughed. “You're so bad.”

“I love your laugh.” he said. “I wanted to say that earlier…”

“It doesn’t matter why you didn’t then. You said it now.”

Hotch was already a few feet from Leesburg Pike and the road back to DC. He couldn’t wait to get home and have Emily in his arms. He couldn’t wait for them both to be naked, wrapped in the tee shirt sheets she bought him as a housewarming gift. So much changed in Hotch’s life over the past months and not all of it was exciting. He and his wife were divorcing; he saw his son less and less.

Emily was a more meaningful part of his life now. Neither of them wanted to slap labels on anything; that was when it got scary. Hotch was sure he felt something for her though. She felt something for him as well though he couldn’t figure out what it was for the life of him.

Emily said he was a tough nut to crack but that was putting it mildly. Still, she stayed, held on, and tonight would be no different. Hotch was free when they made love…all the shadows were gone. It only lasted for as long as they were joined but it was something he hadn't felt in so long that anytime was enough for him.

“Lets stop for chocolate on the way home.” Emily said, breaking the silence and bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Uh oh.” Hotch grinned. “Someone wants Reese’s Cups…I know what that means. There's a 7-11 a few blocks from my place.”

“Good.” Emily smiled too. They’d had a good night together with their team. Now they were going to end it with two of her all-time favorite things, sex and peanut butter.

***

  



End file.
